When beginning a hip replacement surgery, it is important for the surgeon to make the initial incision at the correct location. Incorrect placement or alignment of incisions can result in lengthening the incision, a greater loss of blood, and lengthened recovery times. To reduce the occurrence of incorrect incision placement, surgeons use diverse methods in their attempts to ascertain the internal placement of bones and joints, and thus the correct location for incision.
Some surgeons palpate the hip of a patient in order to find landmarks which correspond with internal structures. Others use rulers, protractors, or other methods of measurement in an attempt to get as close as possible to the correct location. Still others may only extrapolate from past experiences and patients in their determination of the correct incision location.
These methods, however, can present obvious difficulties and disadvantages. Educated guesses, even made by surgeons with a long line of past experience, can result in incorrect placement. Devices and methods are therefore needed for ensuring proper placement of the initial incision in a total hip replacement surgery which is both accurate and reproducible.